


No Dent

by spnsmile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angry Dean Winchester, Angst, Angst and Feels, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester Being Idiots, Castiel and Dean Winchester Fight, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Saps, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Comfort/Angst, Conversations in the Impala (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Needs to Use Actual Words, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Getting Back Together, Happy Sex, Hurt Dean Winchester, Idiots in Love, Isolation, Love Confessions, M/M, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Sleeping in the Impala (Supernatural), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/pseuds/spnsmile
Summary: (15x13 Coda) Because the Impala is the best place to lock Dean and Castiel away when in the middle of another fight. They really need to talk and close the distance created by their stubborn heads.At least, Jack thought so.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 148
Collections: Lock Down Fest





	No Dent

**Author's Note:**

> A coda of 15x13 which will not in anyway include the visitors from another world but Dean and Cas stuck in the impala after an unexcpected fall out about Jack eating hearts. 
> 
> And yeah, Dean will kill if his Baby is dented in anyway! Enjoy!

"Hey, what's going on?" Dean calls when he spots Cas and Jack preoccupied by the table.

"Oh." the Nephilim flickers dull, soulless eyes over the hunters who just came back from a wild goose chase.

"Jack-" Castiel begins warily but too late.

"Cas was just telling me to eat his heart."

Absolute silence reigns in the Bunker. A stillness too painful with hiking tension and pounding of hearts.

Jack couldn't possibly understand it, but the way he saw how Dean had looked at Castiel scared him. Sam's stare was pure bafflement, but Dean's?

It was indescribable. The Nephilim couldn't even put it into words. What was it that made him wary of Dean when he woke him up inside the cowboy room?

That feeling with a gun pointed on his head? It's the same feeling except... Dean didn't need his gun to have the same effect. The Nephilim couldn't help glancing at the angel who tried to keep up with the hunter in a battle of eye contact, but he soon failed. And when Cas fails to have eye contact with Dean? There's that one word that popped up his head and it spelled one thing.

_Disaster_.

It's Sam. It's always Sam who breaks the ice and for that, Jack will always be grateful.

"Cas, that's not helping."

Castiel diverts his eyes to Sam with tightness on his throat. "I know, I just..."

"He did tell me it's only for the last resort." Jack pipes up, trying to be helpful. He wondered if it was, but the way Dean's eyes glints dangerously in his direction has him clamping his mouth. It's like that gun again, heavy and... Much more. But Dean's expression closes at once and he is turning away before anyone can speak again.

"Great. Uh, yeah you guys have some good talk. I'm gonna go take a shower." he waves his hand and goes, leaving Sam sighing heavily while Castiel swallows hard.

Very hard. And then the angel just stands up too and trails after Dean's footsteps. Jack exhales so loud and leans back on his chair with large eyes at the entrance to the corridor where Castiel's back disappeared.

He turns to Sam with dry lips.

"That was... _Scary_." he shifts on his chair while Sam slowly takes the space Castiel just left. By the looks of his face, Sam has plenty to say and Jack would rather have that than Dean's whose silence can kill.

"Jack... Let's talk."

* * *

The footsteps in the corridor are heavy. The scurrying footsteps behind him are lighter and barely touching the floor with his pace.

"Dean-"

No answer.

_"Dean!"_

The hunter doesn't bother as he turns to the next corridor till he's in front of his room. He pulls on the doorknob when a hand slams it shut from his back.

Castiel finally catches up behind him.

Dean grits his teeth but he doesn't turn. He closes his eyes patiently with a throbbing vein at the side of his head. He gotta cool it down.

"Cas, I want to enter my room."

"Dean, I-" Castiel's voice is all over the place the way it cracks and hesitates over his words.

That's unfair. He shouldn't be the one feeling broken. Dean hates the shaken tone. The way it sounded to him, Cas was certain wit what he wanted to happen.

"Your hand. Take it off, I want in."

"Dean, you know I only said that as a last consent in case there's no other choice. And I-"

"It's okay. I get what you want to do." Dean opens his eyes.

Clarity is there. Cas is doing, _saying_ what he thinks must be done. And Cas has always been right about stuff, always looking far ahead unlike him who can only see as far as his shoes, only live in the moment and act at the moment.

If it's being objective compare to being emotionally controlled, then it's probably Cas who gets the right call.

Dean isn't good when it comes to his priorities and he thinks he never will be, so he left the table before he could say anything horrible.

He's done being horrible to Cas.

"Dean, let me at least explain. It's not anything sacrificial or me throwing myself away-"

"Hand," Dean says stiffly because even if his mind understood, his body has difficulty agreeing. The searing burn in his chest won't stop the flames catching in his throat. He doesn't want to turn Cas away any more than he wants Cas to offer a heart. But he gotta put some distance between them.

To collect himself. To tell himself it's okay even if it isn't. To not let the anger eat him.

Anger didn't work out for him and Cas. Focusing on keeping himself calm is the only thing he could think of so he doesn't mess again. He gotta stop reacting to everything Cas does. They are in the middle of a war.

The hand slowly falls down and Dean is thankful he did not reach out and just hold it firmly on his chest and keep it there forever where it won't leave him. He's glad he held it out before he could do anything stupid.

Cas has gone as far as to offer himself. Dean is in no position to preach. He knows he'd do the same in a heartbeat if its for the cause.

"Dean..."

"It's alright, I just gotta sort stuff." he can't look Cas in the eyes. He chews his dried lips and at least gives a side glance to his best friend. "It's fine, Cas... I'm not..."

"I still want to talk," Cas says quickly, eagerly.

That Dean can't do.

"Uh, maybe later. I'll..."

The hand lands on his arm fast and though it isn't painful, he knows the hand plans to hold on tight. Just like how the same hands secured him up when it raised him from Perdition.

Isn't the first time he's holding out and brush the hand away despite the guilt it brought him.

"Leave it, Cas."

* * *

Cas is still standing outside even after he's taken a shower. Dean knows. The angel has taken up refuge at the familiar corridor unconcerned by the passage of time.

Sometimes he hears shuffle of clothes and feet, sometimes frequent thuds on the floor. He thinks Cas must be dropping stuff with his clumsy hands again and this made him smile. 

He can imagine Cas with his back plastered on the door, sharp jawline tilted up with the top of his head resting on the wood, hands-on his pocket and blue eyes maybe counting the soot atom by atom that is stuck on the ceiling. 

A familiar ache of longing tugs the heavy chains away from his heart till it reduces him into a sighing machine. It multiplies in the silence as it clawed all the way to the hollow pit where he buries everything behind.

Dean wraps his headphones around his head. Cas can do that. He's done it with his freckles before. Sighing to himself, he pulls the headphone to distract himself and find the right beat where his heart can release the tension.

It dawns on him the angel is still there three hours later when he hears the sound of feet pacing the corridor and a deep, heavy sigh. Waiting is an easy feat for Cas but not for Dean who itches to go and stuff his mouth in the kitchen. It's been a long time when Cas did this, and that was about the colt and the mixtape. Except they didn't make the journey back home together because Cas died.

It doesn't make Dean less guilty as he looks at the door again. He has finished reading a book, done bookmarking cases while browsing the internet on his laptop and even done fixing the bed. Right now he is simply sitting by the headboard wearing his headphone and trying hard to put a hole on the door with his eyes knowing he's looking directly at the angel.

After a while the music takes him. Crossing his arms, he begins to drift only to awaken half an hour later.

Dean opens his eyes and pulls the headphone off. He thought he heard voices and soon enough he recognized Sam's voice and footsteps going away. Seconds later, Cas speaks through the door.

"Dean? Sam wants you to know Charlie called... Well, not our old Charlie but Charlie from the other universe. She wants to meet us now if you want to come... It's almost dinner and you haven't eaten since lunch..."

Dean checks his phone which was still in silent mode after the scouting that morning. Sure enough, there are five miss calls from Charlie. Frowning, Dean stands up and takes his jacket from the hanger, fixes the collar around his back and turns to his weapon bag.

Cas knows Dean can last a day without eating. Cas also knows he did not have to wait there the whole day. 

This standoff is ridiculous.

Dean takes the bag and opens the door. 

Castiel is leaning on the opposite wall with head bowed. He obviously heard Dean come around because the look he gave the hunter is expectant.

Dean tastes his acrid palette as he gazes at the gloomy blue eyes. Yet again, it's him who does this to Cas. He swallows drily with his adam's apple bobbing painfully against his throat. 

Cas just looks at him clearly.

"Are you hungry?"

"No," Dean says quietly with eyes catching on the ride that is Cas. Nothing can distract them when they found that rhythm of communication. Dean is glad it's so simple to fall on the wave and by the looks of it, Cas is too. 

"Are you okay?" Cas asks slowly when Dean leans on the doorway with all the heaviness of his weight pressing on one side. Cas is concerned. Cas cares a lot.

Dean narrows his eyes to try and weigh the angel. Cas blinks back in silence but never swayed his eyeliner. Silence prevails between them but it's not of tension or 

"So uh... Charlie?" Dean asks. Castiel watches him for a moment before nodding, lips pressed sadly back.

"Yes."

"Then let's go." he closes the door and walked past the angel-like nothing happened.

* * *

The trip to Charlie's place was uneventful. Jack had to come wearing a hoodie because Cas didn't feel like getting left behind by Dean while Dean voices sarcastic concern about Cas offering Jack his lungs which receives nasty looks from the angel and his brother while the Nephilim just blinks at him in silence. In short, the trip was hell.

Much to Sam's relief, Charlie provided a clue to one of the hands of God they've been secretly trying to collect. Charlie proved to be a unique version of herself, same interest with the world, same genius and same being more of an alpha lady who gets things her way with beauty and brains.

"You're great, Charlie." Dean sums up after they all stand from a diner, sun setting outside the blinds of the window. "Remind me, just in case it falls on your radar, some information about angels."

Everyone looked in Dean's direction.

"Angels?" Charlie steals a glance at Cas before looking at the hunter again. "Cool. But why?"

"Better have some ample supplies before batteries go out. We want more on the menu." Dean presses.

"Dammit, Dean."

"Are you guys okay or am I just sensing the wrong thing?"

"We're fine," Dean says and that's how the meeting ended with Castiel giving Dean a heavy look but staying silent still, Sam rolling his eyes at his brother and Jack watching the angel and the hunter clash over the rearview mirror every time their eyes meet making the return trip nowhere nice as being in the North Pole. At least Dean made sure to keep silent all the way despite Jack chatting animatedly with Castiel while Sam engrosses himself with his laptop and Charlie's information.

They arrived back in the Bunker quite late. Dean parks the Impala in the garage. Before he could turn the engine off, Sam bolts right up, either wanting quick research on the book or just eager to get rid of the snowflakes on his shoulder. Jack slides out of the car without a word.

Dean doesn't move. So did the angel.

"We need to talk," Cas says more quietly from the back seat. Dean doesn't even have to glare as he pulls the keys and begins to open the side door.

"No," he says.

"Dean-"

Loud clipping sounds of locks filled their ears. Dean and Castiel both look around at the four doors that just shut them in. Dean, already frowning, budges and pulls on his corner without result. Cas did the same to no avail and Dean finds himself cursing.

" _What the hell..._?

"Jack!" Castiel shouts from the back with hands gripping the front seat. Dean snaps his head forward and sees the Nephilim standing in front of his car with a blank expression on his face.

"What's he doing?" Dean begins with dread sitting on his stomach. Castiel leans forward to have a better look at the boy.

"Jack? Is this your doing?"

Jack looks up at them with little crinkles on his forehead. "Yes."

"Whatever it is for," Dean growls, fixing the boy a warning stare, "stop it. Like, now."

"No." Jack blinks once and Dean sits uptight. "I think you both should stay."

Castiel squints at the boy in bemusement. "Why are you doing this Jack?"

It takes a few moments for the boy to answer and when he did, his voice grew soft and he nods. "I think you guys need to talk."

And with that, he's gone, leaving Castiel directing his eyes to Dean who blinks several times in the windshield. He doesn't react until all the lights in the garage are turned off.

That's when he closes his eyes tight.

" _Son of a bitch."_

"Dean!" Cas says hotly, "Did you just curse Jack's-"

"It's an expression!" the hunter replies irritably, trying to gouge on the door's handle that adamantly won't budge. Growling, he snaps his head forward, inserts the key in and tried to rev the engine but nothing works. The Impala stayed dead.

They're stuck.

"I can easily open-" Castiel begins with a side look over his side of the door knowing full well metal hinges don't stand a chance against him.

"Don't even think about it. Not a dent." Dean snaps, pulling his phone and cursing again before he pulls on the glove compartment looking for his flashlight. "How did he even manage to interrupt the signal?"

"He's Jack," Cas answers simply now looking placid over the back seat it's almost as if he's taking his time. "It doesn't take much of his power to perform it. Though, I'd say it's not safe but... It's not like I can stop him now I'm also stuck here."

"Yeah, right." Dean grinds his teeth, "You're supposed to be his surrogate father, why doesn't he listen to you?"

Castiel looks away, huffing. "Maybe Jack would listen if you just stopped running away from me." 

That struck a nerve.

Dean's eyes glint when he turns around to meet the blue eyes that encompass the pain, the guilt and everything else that made Cas finally snap at him too.

But when Cas looks down with shining eyes, Dean's anger ebbs to nothing and the curse he wants to spit out was not for anyone but himself.

"Okay," Dean says crisply, eyes wanderer of the back seat before they take the blue. "I'm not running."

"I'm sorry Dean but that's how human calls it when someone locks himself in his room and avoids talking about the problem."

"Fine. Talk." Dean barks, facing forward.

Cas seems ready for the crossfire. He never did back down from the hunter.

"Dean, you're angry about the "heart but it isn't what you think it is."

"Oh sure. Because there's a metaphor for offering their hearts to get eaten! Jack said it clear! How else am I supposed to interpret that, Cas!?" Dean bites down his bottom lip tight. The pain doesn't even register, he could make it bleed and it wouldn't make a difference.

What bothers him is the angel still acting like it's no big deal.

"This heart thing isn't a coincidence. Just how many angels do you think are still out there?" Cas doesn't even know any pedal breaks and Dean's just itching to tackle him but at that closed space?

"Yeah, noticed that huh? Good. Spot on."

Castiel frowns while he clasps his hands together, still far back the seat.

"I think we would be blinding ourselves at the possibility. But, it's as Jack said... it's a last resort if needed be, Dean and I... I am just as much willing to bet my life on Jack if that's what it takes to win."

A _win_. Dean hung his head as he remembers. This isn't just about them anymore. 

"I know." he just nods again, throat burning like he's just taken the strongest whiskey. A win they needed badly where sacrifices will happen. How could he forget?

"I know," he repeats more firmly with heart sinking. He looks up at Cas on the rearview mirror and sees the angel watching him.

"If you know..." Cas tilts his head, voice gravelly. "Then why are you still angry?" 

"I'm not. I mean... What do you want me to say?" he flickers a lookup, the force in the meeting of their eyes are full static this time, silent with intensity and meaning but its the quiver of resignation in his deep voice that gets Cas leaning forward with all intent to invade space.

And Dean's trapped by the seat with the angel breathing behind his neck. How weak his knees went when Castiel just leaned forward and grabbed his shoulder followed by a tight pull back.

"At least don't leave me behind. Stop walking away from me while we're both here." Castiel says behind his ears and the shiver that runs on his spine jolting a reaction over his pants. " _I'm trying here, Dean._ "

Dean closes his eyes. There's a buzz inside his head that won't stop nudging, a rumble from his chest to his groin imploding from within. To think Castiel already has that effect on him is not even questionable. He's been mooning over the angel ever since Purgatory and Jack's return he thought they'd be safe from any argument now.

Oh, how he is proven wrong.

It only just sinks in too that he is here with Cas, inside the impala, stuck for the entire evening unless Sam becomes the doting brother that checks on him during dinner. But with the treat that Charlie provided his nerd brother today? Dean doesn't see any interruption happening soon.

"Try _harder_." Dean's voice is rough as he wills calm, summon it with all his heart for his body to stop aching for touch.

"Dean..." Cas's voice now turns resigned and it's unfair. Dean turns his head from the front seat and locks eyes with the angel and just lets him see everything. It's futile to pretend a wall still exists between them. Not with the pooling heat inside his jeans.

_Not that he needed Cas to know..._

"I'm not angry that you think you have to make that call... Hell, every year I make one single wish you and Sam would kill me."

"Dean-" Cas just looks hurt so Dean finally gives in and raises his body from his chair, feet stepping carefully on the front sear before hooking it on the other side.

Castiel watches him dive on the next empty seat at the far end with his bowlegs making it easier to land. After a few more shifting of legs and ass, Dean sits up beside the angel and sighs.

"S' matter with me saying it? How this ends, its gonna be ugly, you just gave a very good example of one. There's no happy ending here, Cas, and there's no point pretending. We know what's waiting for us there. There's no saving the day without all of us kicking god's bucket list, but..."

_But..._

He looks up with as much determination enough to gey Cas attention when he adds-

"You will not lose yourself to Jack. Don't make it horrible for him, man. I've been there...me wanting you guys to kill me, I just want it to end." Dean peers at the blue round eyes, initiating the end of distance this time when he slides closer to the angel where he can feel their kneecaps brushing. Dean nods at the angel seriously.

"Jack may be soulless now, and he got a mission. But you don't let yourself die on his hands because at the end of the day? That blood? It's what will make Jack. You make him promise to do the horrible and he will do just equal horrible to everything. That's what you need to see. You get to die... and you get to destroy Jack at the same time. D'you really want that to happen, Cas?"

Castiel stares at him. Just looks and this time, the blue eyes don't look as confident. Dean blames himself for doing that so he gives him an apologetic look.

At least Cas looks like he will listen now. That's enough for the rocks grinding down Dean's stomach to disappears much to his relief.

_He can convince Cas._ He can convince his angel to take it all back. Convince Cas there's still a way other than him being another sacrifice. Dean can do all that part later on, but at least, he wants Cas safe. Wants him okay. Just... Wants him.

He wants Cas.

Cas looks soft and lost the way his eyes fall down his hands, bottom lip caught between his teeth as he takes in Dean's words. Out of instinct, Dean caresses his smooth cheeks without thinking. Cas looks broken and maybe Dean feels the same way too because that's how it's always been. They damn broken people together, repairing the other.

His touch lights life back in the blue eyes. Before he knows it, Cas grabs a fistful of his collar but stays an arms-length away, leaving Dean with heart up his throat and butterflies flapping inside his guts.

"Cas-”

"I don't want to... I can't leave Jack..."

"Yeah, sure." Dean feels a tinge of jealousy, but he cannot be selfish now. Cas has found another reason, another being to be faithful to, to be loyal to and Dean's not cutting it with him being at the center of all death and destruction. 

He gotta let go of his angel too.

"Stay with Jack. He'll need you when all of this is over. He's already lost his mom and I don't think we need to look up my hand for palm reading, we know I won't make it there,"

Cas grip on his collar tightens.

"I told you to stop saying that," he growls, pulling Dean even closer enough to leave the hunter crosseyed. "I'm not going to lose you, Dean."

"It's okay. I'll get there in the end anyway."

Silence. Dean becomes fully aware of how he is almost sitting on Cas ' lap, his hands gripping on either side of the angel's shoulder, trench coat looping on his fingers. He knows he's had plenty of raunchy dreams about Cas and the back of the impala is one of them, but to actually be in that dream, Dean just freezes.

_What was a man to do?_

Especially from this view, Castiel doesn't fail to be beautiful and even without the sun the light on his skin doesn't disappear, the glint of miracle blue doesn't wane. Cas looks beautiful trapped on his arms like that. But it's the way Cas just looks up at him expectantly like he can read all the nooks and crannies of Dean's mind from the undressing of the tie to the pulling of the shirt, their grinding bodies- He must've crossed some boundaries of prayers and dreams because the next thing, Cas swallows hard with breath too shallow to ignore.

"Dean..."

It must be the way Cas said it. It must be the way how Dean’s looking at him with all those raunchy fantasies stuck in his head, pouring out at a second of connection because Castiel whines like it’s too much. Like he’s overwhelmed.

Dean holds his shoulders hard, “Sorry…” he exhales with a shaky breath, but he doesn’t move. “Any man’s gotta have fantasies about you when they see you.” his excuse was poor but he didn’t doubt Cas saw all of it. That he wants Cas to see all of it.

Castiel’s blue eyes dilate.

“You’re not just any man, Dean.” Says the angel.

Like it’s enough explanation.

Like it’s okay to have the fantasies.

Like it’s okay that Dean’s growing bulge is because of him.

Dean gulps hard before he tugs on the angel’s shoulder and pulls him.

It’s dark but the fire ignited by the warm lips against his is all the light he needs all his life. Soft and warm, it's everything he thinks Cas should feel. Cas lets him take and Dean does. He's tasting around the plum bottom, suckling on the equally plump upper before slipping in a tongue. But what wrecks Dean as he moves their head together is Castiel's pliant response. Like he's not the powerhouse between them like he can't snap Dean in two with a flick of his finger- no. Cas stays still letting Dean kiss him senseless, the sound he makes enough to get Dean going till he's off the steam. 

Then gently, he eases Cas down, firm hands on the angel's chest, thumb hooking over his tie. He pulls up when he's on top of the angel, his brain blanking for a second. They are in the impala. The light is off. Cas is beneath him watching all his movements with large eyes...letting him... _Fuck_...

His heart thudding on his chest, he can't help but feel awed.

"You look beautiful, Cas."

Castiel settles his hands on Dean's sides and stares at him before his left hand on Dean's chest, tugging the man by the lapel of his jacket down for another swift kiss. The kiss burned Dean this time. Cas tries to get the control, his mouth working fiercely over Dean who lets him. Clumsy and all grazing teeth, Cas held his cheeks gently when he pushes Dean a little. Dean can swear the angel is still making do of his promise to always count his freckles even to this moment.

"Cas–"

"I like the way you kiss." Castiel just had to rub his palms on Dean's torso sending goosebumps all over the hunter's skin. "I like the way you long for me... it's... Dean, you know I also wanted you for a long time."

Dean stares with mouth gaping open. The thought of Castiel wanting him. The thought of closing more distance in a-not so innocent request. Cas wants something Dean can provide, except Dean's afraid if they start doing this... They both could be asking for more.

Dean makes a choice. With heart hammering on his chest as he lays eyes on the gift before him, he removes and shrugs his flannel, and shirt in one sweep. The darkness helped a lot even when Dean's confident with his body. The blushing teenage boy within is just too red. Resting two hands-on Castiel's sturdy body, he begins peeling the trench coat off, sliding it behind the angel's shoulder till it's left on the seat trapped behind Cas' back.

Dean's breath hitches again as he worked on Cas' shirt buttons, the excitement of something he once thought out of reach beginning to sink in. He pulls the shirt away from his silent companion whose eyes won't stop its razor gaze on his expressions. So maybe Cas is enjoying all the longing faces he makes, the screwing of his mouth and the deep concentration right there, but Cas just keeps watching him, mesmerize and much more.

Until he unbuttons his pants. Dean swallows hard when he pulls it off Cas' legs. Cas just watches. But he did help with his shoes, kicking it away when it hung on his toes. Dean gently takes his feet and removes the shoes.

"Careful," Dean whispers, eyes gleaming in hunger, "that's my baby."

Once all hurdles are gone and Cas splays his legs naked and open for him, Dean makes a short prayer and takes the soft cock straight in his mouth.

The sound Cas make is heavenly and Dean's sure they can make out more, but for now, he just tastes Cas. Work his mouth around him, licks on his slowly growing hardness until Dean's able to suction him, bobbing his head till Cas is on the edge. The grip on his hair doesn't get tight, Castiel is still afraid to hurt him even when he's getting sucked really hard because Dean wants Cas' cock in every way he can. Cas moans and thrashes once Dean begins the long dragging movement of his mouth. He gets the angel writhing as he deepthroats him, burying his nose on those splendid curls. Dean doesn't give him that choice when he gets up just to push Castiel's legs over his shoulder and suctions him harder because it's the only thing he can do to make Cas feel good.

Cas' whole body jerks forward and before long, he is thrusting in Dean's mouth. The tremble of his body gives out the meaningful reach of his body to providential heights. Dean doesn't let up the bobbing of his head until the angel is crying loud and filling his mouth explosions Dean will never forget. And he takes everything Cas gave him to the last drop. Doesn't pull away until he dries the angel of his last spurt. Until Cas is squirming and his cock softening inside Dean's mouth.

Triumphant at making the angel come, Dean sits up, wiping his chin with the back of his mouth with green eyes gleaming in mischief. Castiel opens his blown eyes to see Dean lean down with their bodies pressing. Cas quickly reaches out on Dean's lips, helping with the wiping as Dean hums at the feel of their hips grinding together.

"I apologize for making a mess... It just didn't occur to me you would do that for me, Dean.”

"Why not?" Dean nudges his nose over Castiel's cheeks, hips moving beneath him to get Cas' cock hard on him again but the angel is too busy cleaning his lips. "I'm 'kay... and I love it... love everything about you, Cas... you don't get to apologize."

"Huh... so Baby is baby?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

Dean smiles. "You're my babe. No more fighting, 'kay?"

Castiel hums appreciatively then he goes biting Dean's left ear without warning. Dean growls in response and pulls up, then sneaks a kiss, bot he and Castiel no longer holding back. Dean presses hard on him, cursing again for not pulling his pants all the way down but making do when he tugs out his own cock. Castiel eagerly takes over with his hand. Dean sits up, letting the angel see him in all wonder.

"Dean, this is... _big."_ Cas shifts near.

"Gee, thanks. You're gigantor yourself." 

"Would it be okay to touch it now?"

"Touch it all you like, Cas..." he sighs when he feels Cas' lips kissing the head of his cock. It doesn't come at once. Cas is still trying to work his way around it before finally letting his tongue touch the tip. Dean groaning aloud seems to be the only motivation he needs and before long, Dean's cock is deep inside his wet mouth.

"Ah Cas... you're makin me hella close." Dean's voice hitches as he makes a rather rough thrust inside the heat source. Castiel chokes a little and Dean's apologizing quickly. He looks down to find Castiel also looking at him with his sinful lips fully wrapped on Dean's cock. The hunter curses hell loud as he holds the back of the angel's head and thrust lightly at first, but he figured Cas can do more than when the angel deepens his suckling. Dean jerks inside Castiel before his body is dictating the pace. Cas coils his hands behind Dean's back and tugs closer till Dean is screaming senseless and exploding inside his mouth.

"Oh, Cas, you're fucking mouth..."

Cas stops sucking when Dean gives a final squirm, all his walls now broken. Breathless and quite out of it, Dean gathers the angel to his arms and kisses him in the mouth, tasting his own cum the way Cas just opens for him so soft and willing. He never thought a day where kissing Cas on leisure would ever happen, but apparently, right now is a good start. So he leans down and takes Cas' lips again.

It's a controlled press at the beginning, gentle like Dean intends to. The thrill building at the pit of his stomach only expands as he slowly opens his mouth to deepen the kiss. Cas is too good. He opens his mouth to take more of Cas lips who neither struggled nor take complained. He just let Dean ravish his mouth. And it's addicting. Cas and his soft lips, his beautiful moan ringing in Dean's ears till they are both breathless. Ultimately, Dean has to stop and press his face on the nook of Cas' neck, warming up the spot as he suckles on the skin. He feels Castiel shiver.

Sighing in happiness or whatever bliss they are in, the two lay side by side with Dean's arm trapped under Castiel. Silence falls between them, Dean basking in the afterglow of coming while Castiel watches him while the man has his eyes closed. Still, Dean's sure he can feel Cas' eyes on him burning.

"Dean? Can we talk now?"

Dean can't believe he's saying it, but he sighs and grumbles, "Why? What else is to talk about?"

"I don't want to lose you." Castiel falls silent for a moment then,

"You won't." Dean wished he could believe that himself. "It's you I'm worried about."

"Why?" Cas wraps an arm across Dean's chest, head comfortably on top of the man's chest.

"Cas, you basically just told Jack to go all "The Ripper on you. And you know who's the big bad wolf behind my back... Let's not make promises here."

"Dean." Castiel pulls Dean so they're facing each other again. I don't want to lose you."

Dean just kisses his lips in answer. Sweet and very much in need, he lets Cas lead this time until he is breaking away.

"Tell me," Cas says gruffly, letting Dean up a little so their eyes meet again.

"What."

Castiel buries his head on the soft curls of Dean's hair. There has to be a joke about angels wanting to nest on human hair but Dean stops himself. After all, Cas is being sexy.

Dean feels Cas heave another heavy sigh while his fingers dig deep on the meat of Dean's back, clawing on the clothes, pulling him closer. It takes a while for him to speak again, but when he did, his voice is hollow and desperate.

"Tell me to stop wanting to take you away." he confesses, "To bring you somewhere safer where nothing like this can hurt you... Can take you away... Please, Dean."

Dean opens his eyes. He could feel Cas's body tensing beneath him. Could feel Castiel's forlorn soul in need of consolation. Half of him wants to tell the angel he can't. Half of him wants to tell Cas there's no escaping their fate this time. No resurrection, no reruns of the show but just...fucking cold-

"Dean..."

It was said with urgency and need that has the hunter reacting on instinct. Dean slinks his hands around the angel's chest and pushes himself up. He grazes his forehead past the wet lips and damp cheeks. Cas had been crying.

Pained, Dean reaches and cups Castiel's face like ita everything he needs on his hands. The angel looks at him, eyes wet from tears and how could Dean not say it? How could he even doubt it?

"Then we win."

Cas blinks. "What?"

Dean grits his teeth. "We win..we don't let that bastard win. Cause as much as you want to take me away, I wanna do the same thing. But... Our feet wouldn't take us far. Running away will only give us grace time, but it won't solve anything..."

He wipes the tears away, hating the way Castiel is breaking to pieces about something that hasn't passed. Dean decides he doesn't want that. He embraces Cas again.

"We're gonna win this with us both living... All of us... We're gonna win this to live, not to die, you hear me, Cas? Let's not think of dying while living, hear me?"

Castiel nods, burying his face on Dean's neck with fingers holding the man's arm tight and at that moment, Dean's heart swells. He remembers everything he has been fighting for since the beginning. At that moment, he felt like he can protect everything. Protect Cas and his family and they'll be damned if anyone tries and stops him.

The nip on his neck reminds him of another thing. He pulls back to look the angel in the eyes, Castiel who follows his neck with lust dancing in those blue eyes, eager and wanting. In love.

Protect Cas he will... Do many other things.

"I take it back." He says after a moment, breaking away from the angel who watches him stand up and shed his clothes on the floor piece by piece. "To hell with slow, Cas."

Castle pauses for a moment, then sighs in relief. If the sun could burn so bright upon rising over the night sky, Dean wonders if that's how a person's face can light so fast from the dark. Castiel's eyes are light bulbs being dazzlingly bright. The corner of his eyes crinkle in gratitude and happiness, you couldn't have seen a more radiant face. Dean kisses him and with quick eye movements, Dean's sighing when Cas slowly gets between his legs.

"You know what you're doing?" Dean asks smugly, looking down the angel holding his cock next to his face and the picture just brought a precum on this cock Castiel is currently holding.

"I am an angel, Dean, I know what to do with a human penis-" he did not finish. Dean gently rakes fingers on his hair then pulls Cas to just do him. The angel didn't need any instructions as he opens his mouth and 

_"Oh, thank fuck."_

* * *

Sam jerks awake from a very deep slumber. He finds himself sleeping by the library table with a blanket over his shoulder. Yawning and stretching, he finds himself standing up with a dry throat. He looks at his watch to find it's past 2 in the morning. Cursing the pain on his body later but deciding he'll kick it with a morning run, he prowls down the corridor to drink water in the kitchen, then makes for his room to wash.

He hasn't reached his own corridor when a haunting sound alerts him. Sam freeze, eyes alert to any movements. 

"Guys?" he braves the corridor and looks left and right. The place stays still and empty. He's sure all the sigils are working fine except for angels but... Sam shakes his head. Maybe it's his imagination.

He only just begun to turn when the voices catch his ears again and he's running, not towards his room but back at the war room, to the doors beyond that point onto the garage where the echo is loud. He looks up and down, nothing seems to be out of order.

Until the groaning sounds again.

Blinking to himself, Sam turns on the lights but nothing happened. Grinding his teeth, he turns back to get a flashlight and a handgun filled with rock salt. The garage is all shadow and empty when he descends from the metal stairs. He points at all corners wondering what kind of apparition he will find. Except much to his horror as the voices grew louder, he recognized them not to be as supernatural as he initially thought, but of moaning sounds coming from the back one of the cars.

Of course, it had to be the impala.

Grinding his teeth, Sam marches to the car, stopping at the intense shaking and movement from within before he sees Dean's head from the window and his annoyance gets the best of his logic because Dean's not supposed to bring anyone- and that means any friends, girlfriends or hookups inside the Bunker for safety reasons.

Besides, what would Cas say? Dude's been pining over his brother for years.

Sam raps on the window and just like a traffic enforcer, points the flashlight inside the car.

"Dean!" he growls, "Who told you you can bring anyone here!"

Dean snaps his head and curses as he looks up then jabs a palm on the glass. Dean curses again because he just nearly broke his Baby's window and growls more when Sam raps on the black door. 

_"Don't dent it!"_ Dean yells from the inside only for Sam to roll his eyes.

"You're not supposed to bring anyone here, Dean! Those are the damn rules!" he plans to kick the impala for good measure just to annoy Dean further when he heard a third voice.

_"But I'm not anyone."_

Sam freezes and looks behind him with flashlight up. The garage remains quiet and there's no one else with him around but he's certain...

"Cas?" he didn't hear the angel follow him.

_"Yes?"_

Sam stops looking away. Cas's voice is near, distinctly near.

_"Why's he not looking at me, Dean?"_

Sam jerks his head towards the car and sure enough-

_Holy mother of fuck._


End file.
